


Let's Go Into the Darkness

by Snow



Category: Star Trek: Deep Space Nine
Genre: M/M, Tailoring
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-08-16
Updated: 2011-08-16
Packaged: 2017-10-22 16:18:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 808
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/240004
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Snow/pseuds/Snow
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bashir/Garak, Garak molesting Bashir's inseam.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Let's Go Into the Darkness

**Author's Note:**

  * For [calicokat](https://archiveofourown.org/users/calicokat/gifts).



> Written as comment-fic, unbetaed.

Julian's gone to Garak's shop before, of course, but he's mostly been there to meet Garak for lunch or to make a nuisance of himself by refusing to let Garak die. Now that Garak has Julian here for a fitting, he intends to take advantage of the opportunity.

"Are you certain that I can't interest you in more than a single suit?" Garak asks. "Perhaps some new casual wear for when you're off duty?"

"In most circumstances, my uniform is perfectly socially acceptable. It's not aesthetically revulsive, and it is quite comfortable."

Garak makes a face. "It's also not all that flattering. Just one casual outfit. That's all I'm asking for. I'm certain that once you've seen my work as modified for your aesthetic, then you'll be back."

Julian shrugs. "Alright. One casual outfit and one suit. So long as you promise not to be offended if I end up not loving it."

"Can I be offended about the fact that you think that's a possibility?" Garak asks, but it's an easier victory than he thought he'd get.

Julian huffs. "It's not that I don't think you do good work, it's simply that our definitions of casual might differ a little."

"You think I'm ostentatious," Garak murmurs, doing his best to make it sound like he's terrifically insulted by the idea. He's not, it's just fun to get Julian flustered and complementing him. There are other fun things that Garak also plans to do today, however, so he holds up a hand to stem the apology. "Just teasing, my doctor. No offense was actually taken, I promise."

"Right," Julian says, scrutinizing Garak for a second before achieving satisfaction with what he sees. "Where would you like me?" Julian asks.

"All sorts of places, Dr. Bashir," Garak says, because it's true, and Julian won't be expecting that. He'd like Julian in his room, or in Julian's room, or against the fabric cutting table. Near the sewing machine might be dangerous, but it's a possibility if they're careful. Sickbay is a particularly intriguing idea, and there's always the variety offered by the holosuite. "But for right now, there's a seat right there that will do fine." Garak puts his hand on Julian's shoulder to guide him towards it.

The fact that Garak expects Julian to obediently drop into the chair doesn't negate his pleasure at the action. He plucks the tape measure off the table, checking his guesses against the man's actual dimensions. They're very close, but then Garak has spent rather a lot of time staring at Julian. He takes Julian's upper body measurements professionally, if on the friendly side of it. "I don't see how you can possible call this comfortable," Garak says as he smooths his fingers over Julian's side. "There's so much fabric. I don't usually think it likely for people to overheat on this icicle of a station, but I fear that might be a very real risk for you."

"It's self-regulating," Julian says.

"Insulating, you _mean_." Garak plucks at the fabric. "All that results in is trapping your body heat with you. And not letting any outside heat in. Great for extreme environments, not so useful for Deep Space Nine, since that's not an extreme environment for you."

"I guess," Julian says. "But I don't feel like I'm frequently overheating."

"I personally _guarantee_ that you will _feel_ the difference." Garak is amused to see Julian's cheeks pinken a little in response to his perfectly innocent remark. "Now, stand up, I need to check the measurements on your side and for your pants."

Garak sets the tape measure on the chair and runs his hand over Julian's left knee, and then along the inseam.

"Don't you need the tape measure?"

Garak shakes his head. "It's better to get a sense of the shape of your body before putting exact dimensions on it. They only tell a part of the picture." He trails his hands up a little higher, still along the inseam. "For instance, you have very well-toned thighs."

Julian's smile is almost shy. "Thank you. Are you this personable during all your fittings or..." He trails off as Garak lets his fingers slide a little higher.

"Why? Jealous?" Garak leans in to inhale Julian's smell. "I assure you, you're special." His fingers move a couple of millimeters higher, barely noticeable.

"Oh," Julian says. "Good."

Garak smirks as his hands brush Julian's cock and he rises to press his lips to Julian's.

"I don't--" Julian doesn't seem sure what to say after that, though.

"Don't want it?" Garak suggests, even though he's sure that's not the case.

"No, of course not, it's just...You're not fitting me for a suit at all right now."

"Of course I am," Garak purrs into Julian's mouth. "I'm checking how much breathing room you're going to need down there."

**Author's Note:**

> As always, comments (including constructive criticism) are welcome and appreciated.


End file.
